backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 9007199254740992
Background Level 9007199254740992 is very strange, it has two parts, 9007199254740992 (1), and 9007199254740992 (2). It is not quite known why Level 9007199254740992 has such a high number, but deep within Level 9007199254740992, there were carvings of this number on the ceiling. There are theorized to be many levels before this, but none are reachable by humans. Other Entities, such as Facelings, Howlers, and Crawlers can, and regularly, go here. It is speculated these levels is where the mating occurs. Being in Level 9007199254740992 for more than 2 months can get lethal, auditory hallucinations can occur, telling you to eat certain things. Visual hallucinations of yourself dying, can cause high rates of suicide, and over-eating. Description: Level 9007199254740992 (1) Level 9007199254740992 (1) Is a mulch floor going down at least 900 kilometers, and a tile ceiling. It is very peculiar that it holds up, because there are no known walls. In 9007199254740992 (1) there are no entities whatsoever, however there are a plethora of skeletons lying about, or deep underground. It is theorized the mulch has different heights for different seasons. u/hento-menti along with a group of friends made a venture to Level 9007199254740992 and measured the ceiling to mulch level. This was 5'2". However, they went back after 3 months, and measured 8'9". "It was like some demonic playground. My group had to take therapy after, and were not anticipating doing round 2. They said they heard their loved ones screaming for help, and them telling us to eat the mulch. The higher the mulch was, the worse it all got." u/hento-menti There are no known pictures of Level 9007199254740992 (1) Description: Level 9007199254740992 (2) If you find yourself in Level 9007199254740992 (1) and you open a ceiling tile, you will go into Level 9007199254740992 (2). It is almost exactly the same, but the mulch is now dirt, and everything is upside down. The dirt is connected in cubic chunks, about 2' long, repeating on and on. The dirt stays up because it is very dense, it could crush someone if it fell on them. This area of Level 9007199254740992 is one of the more dangerous parts. If in Level 9007199254740992 (1)'s mulch is at a low, Level 9007199254740992 (2)'s dirt will be at a low as well, causing high chances of accidental falling of the ceiling. On the contrary, when Level 9007199254740992 (1)'s mulch is at a high, Level 9007199254740992 (2)'s dirt goes up by 15 kilometers. During this era, there is a large misty fog that will engulf anything and everything. It is not safe to breathe this fog, but can make almond water when put in a bag of ice cubes (or similar temperatures). There are no known pictures of Level 9007199254740992 (2) How to get to Level 9007199254740992 To get to Level 9007199254740992 is actually pretty simple. In the hub, If you head to the end of the tunnel, you can noclip through the wall, and potentially end up at Level 9007199254740992. However, you could also end up in Level -1 Or Level 4. It is speculated there are more efficient ways of getting to Level 9007199254740992, but none have been found yet. How to leave Level 9007199254740992 You can only get out in Level 9007199254740992 (1) by placing a ceiling tile upside down, and jumping into it pencil style, and other method of noclip is dangerous and can cause loss of gonads( which are key for survival in levels 3 through 7), and can lead to Level 2 or Level 4. If you try this in Level 9007199254740992 (2) you will end up in Level -1. Colonies/Outposts There is only one known colony, they call themselves "The þimbeans" It was very well emphasized that they use the thorn. They seem to be nice, unless you mention the almighty one, then they issue a warning, then KOS. þimbians mostly stick together, and collect skeletons for food. The þimbians have created a concoction of almond water, and ground skeleton to create edible mulch. The almond water comes from 9007199254740992 (2) during misty seasons. The þimbians cool it down by using the room temperature from 9007199254740992 (1)